When dreams become reality
by MajesticSkittles
Summary: Tessa was only supposed to look for a few suspicious mutants. So how on earth did she end up in the TARDIS with a newly regenerated doctor? How did she get there? Will she be able to get back home? Did she even want to go back? Story will be better then the summary! May be eventual romance


**Hello everyone! This was supposed to be a rewrite of a previous fanfic but it led into a completely different story. This is not the first chapter, this will just introduce my oc Tessa, tell you some stuff about her like her looks and a bit of a backstory, and what happens right before she ends up with the doctor. Yes the the first part of the story does start off with her in the X-Men but it is not a crossover. Also as reviews go, I would love to see what power you would like to see Tessa have as I can't choose between two. Which would be either Shapeshifting or Fire Breath (breathing fire from her mouth). Since I still have to type the first chapter up it will either be tomorrow or Friday before I have the actual first chapter up, which will have her and the doctor meeting Amy. Now to the introduction!**

 **S/N: Any suggestions you have for the next chapter are welcomed as well!**

* * *

 **Name: Tessa Penelope Rosewood**

 **Age: 22**

 **Looks: Mid back straight blonde hair, green/sometimes blue green eyes**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Species: Mutant**

 **Backstory:**

Tessa is the only child of the late Ella and David Rosewood. When Tessa was 10 her mutant powers activated after her mother passed away from cancer, leaving only her father to take care of her. Her father loved her yes, but he was terrified of what she was. Eventually after losing his wife and his daughter turning into a monster he fell into a deep depression. Within a year of her mothers death she was enrolled into Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. A mutant school. After her departure her father took his life, leaving Tessa with neither of her parents. Even though Tessa knew she was the reason her father killed himself, she didn't grow up hating or resenting humans, she actually pitied the ones who were aggressive and afraid of them. She knew there were good humans and bad humans, just like there were good mutants and bad mutants. She eventually met a human girl named Kacie Andrews who accepted Tessa the way she was, not caring that she was different the two girls became inseparable. Kacie constantly visiting Tessa and the other mutants at the school, eventually showing Tessa Doctor Who. Immediately Tessa fell in love with the show and dreamed about traveling with The Doctor one day. Not knowing that at some point her dreams would become reality.

* * *

I sighed as I made my way to professor Xavier's office. Apparently he needed to see me. Since the door was already opened I knocked on it to let him know I was there and walked in. I noticed Logan was in there as well.

"Hello, Tessa." The professor greeted me. I nodded to him

"Professor."

"There is something I need you and Logan to check out. I have been informed that some of Magnetos mutants have been lurking around down town. I'm not sure what they're up to but I need you two to find out." I rolled my eyes. I was getting really tired of them.

"Alright, we'll go now." Logan said, steering me out of the office. It was a quiet walk to the garage, and it was equally quiet the first few minutes in the car until Logan decided to break it.

"So how is Kacie? She hasn't been around for awhile."

"She's fine, just busy with school."

"Have you thought about going to college as well?"

"I have. But I'd rather not."

"Why's that?"

"Because I hate school. I know ironic since I live in a school. I just don't want to endure more years of schooling."

"Hm." Was Logan's only reply, making the car quiet again. It wasn't much longer before we reached our destination.

"Do you think any of them are here?" I asked, looking around.

"More than likely yeah."

"Lets look around then." Logan nodded and we started walking, looking for any of the mutants. As we walked my body started to tingle. At first I was able to ignore it, but it quickly became very uncomfortable.

"Tessa, are you alright? As I was about to assure him I was fine the tingling stopped.

"I'm alright, Logan."

"Logan? Who the hell is Logan, and who the hell are you?" I quickly turned around. Noticing that I was no longer outside in New York with Logan, but inside the TARDIS with the eleventh Doctor.

"What the hell?"


End file.
